


The one true desciple.

by KittytriesLipstick



Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: Acrobatics, Alien Abduction, Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Culture, Alien Planet, Alien Sex, Alien/Human Relationships, Alternate Universe - Circus, Anal Sex, Cult of the Mirthful Messiahs, Cults, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Mutation, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sacrifice, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Tension, Slaves, Trapeze
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28533063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittytriesLipstick/pseuds/KittytriesLipstick
Summary: You were kidnapped from your planet to entertain the empress. Chosen specifically for your odd likeness to the one true desciple of the messiah's and your purple eyes.So you aren't treated bad. In fact they believe eye color is the equivalent to their strange hemospectrum heirarchy.It helps that you take to the religion and enjoy circus performances.Now on one of your stops to perform a special guest comes along to contribute his part in the great dawn (Eve) of the first messiah
Relationships: Marvus Xoloto/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	1. The kidnapping

It was a beautiful night. The lights were twinkling, the crowd was roaring. Everyone was losing their minds over you, a volunteer, out manuvering and out performing the longtime acrobatic star of the show.

It was supposed to be a participation performance and nothing more. They believed you to be amateur. While you never got circus trained your mother was a famous performer and she trained you herself.

With a grin your purple eyes twinkling as you follow the silk dancers movements. If their goal was to be condescending towards a person from the crowd their failing miserably.

And then the screams started.

Panic ensued

Strange figures attacking civilians that are clearly not human.

And then ones suddenly in front of you. Gruesome clown paint on its face and grey skin with odd candy corn horns. It grins twistedly from under it's while mess of hair when you don't run.

"You'll do motherfucking perfectly sis. Sleep tight wicked bitch."

And then everything goes dark.

\-------------->

When you next wake your vision is filled with bright ass green and your bodies numb. It's obvious your in some sort of liquid but your not drowning. . . Strange. 

You sluggishly move until your head breaches the surface and your surprised to find the same troll in front of you from the circus. 

You give the person...thing an intoxicated dopey grin. Their taking you on an adventure. They grin wider and pick your sluggish form up by your arnpits.

"Little alien sis. Your all kinds of motherfucking miracles. Your the only high blood better than motherfucking blue we could find." 

He pets your head as if you were a cat and brings you to what appears to be a strange bathroom. On the way you blearily notice the stars moving outside the windows.

They set you down and start to undress you making you sluggishly struggle wanting to do it yourself. They decide to let you try for a minute before honking and then just ripping your clothes off.

This does nothing to help you wake up more. Must be the slime covering your body. They remover their clothes to and you notice there doesn't really seem to be any way to identify whether their boy or girl. 

They pick you up again and take you behind one of the glass door and there's what appears to be a roman bath house pool of hot water. They take you into the water and start cleaning you off while talking to you. 

"So sis, I bet your all up and motherfucking wondering what all miracles we fucking have in store for you. Our motherfucking carnival needs a new attraction to keep our future motherfucking empress entertained. Course we motherfucking knew she'd demand a motherfucker culled if they were all up and lower than blue. Seems your the only motherfucker who's eyes revealed a good enough motherfucking cast. Shame you have to motherfucking bleed red sis. Maybe we can fix that eventually but for now we'll have to put a collar on ya."

By this time your wide awake and thinking hard. So your considered royalty? In their cast system because of your eyes. Plus they want you to perform in their cult carnival and collar you for your safety to entertain their future ruler.

Once your both clean who you've learned is named demzen dresses you in a pokladot black and grey dress with a heavy leather collar. They didn't have any shoes that would fit you so they wrapped your feet. Then they painted your face To look like a mix between a Harley quinn and a raggedy anne doll.

How pretty. Maybe that slime fucked with your head cause you know you should be panicking but you just don't feel like it. Besides it's not like you have anything to go back to anyways. Best to just embrace things as they come.


	2. Chapter 2

During the week on the ship you and demzen grow close. They teach you about the planet and it's laws. They teach you about quadrants and their religion. You just eat up all the info like your starving and demzen clearly enjoys the attention. They said they liked being relied on.

Eventually the ship lands and the adult aliens basically kick you off the ship. Since their not allowed back on home planet soil now that their adults. 

Your led to a town crawling with drones and trolls as your told the species is called. Demzen lifts you and puts you in their luscious mane of charcoal black hair where you cruise leasurely much like a sleepy fat cat as they traverse the familiar terrain. Well, familiar to them. Your just happy to gaze and take in the sights.

Eventually the two of you make it to a train and your registered as on person cargo rather than a passenger. Cheaper than an actual ticket. Perks of being a 'pet'. Also helps demzen is the highest blood on the land dwellers cast.

The car you find yourself in is incredible. Dark colors, rainbows of blood on the walls, a shrine, depictions of the messiah's on the walls. Cushions and skulls every fucking where. Demzen sets you on a large cushion and explains what's depicted in each mural. Your sold. You want in. Fuck earth religion. Not really, just, this strikes a deeper chord for you than any other religion you've ever heard of. 

Other indigo bloods hear demzen preaching and they come over to join in or listen. You quickly become a favorite as your perception and openness is impressive. Especially since your an alien to them. 

They have so many questions about earth. Everything from fashion to religion to the strange names we give things. What shocked them the most was the idea of having parents that aren't animals and the fact your one of the VERY few if not only person with purple eyes.

They view your red blood as an unfortunate illness and promise to try and find a way to fix it.

They seem really insistent they can fix your 'mutation'. 

As long as it doesn't kill you, you don't give a fuck. 

\------------->

Getting off the train was an endeavor in itself because the others didn't want you to leave. Demzen had to hold you up over their tall ass self to keep you away from their grabby mitts. 

Your carried to a group of tents about a mile from the station and set down carefully. It really is a giant ass dark themed carnival. Clowns with skull rattles, trolls with face paint on, singing songs that sounds suspiciously like icp but in void speak, Confetti, tapestries for sale, performers dancing or juggling, food vendors, etc.

It's fucking beautiful, you think you might be getting a little emotional.

Demzen chuckles and shakes their head before guiding you through the chaos.

You see a dunking booth but the water is actually acid.

A troll tied to a spinning board and other trolls throwing knives and or darts.

Shooting games have actual guns.

Whack a mole but with a really fast troll asshole and clubs.

And you love it.

Demzen takes you to the main tent but to the side of it and your greeted by a short but scary ringmaster with demon paint. She doesn't introduce herself and it seems she never told anyone in the carnival either. Everyone just calls her ringmaster.

With a sigh she looks you over getting a bit more happy the longer she studies you. She asks your talent level.

You replied with the "no professional training but my caretaker taught me and she was famous for her acts" shpeil

She seems slightly confused and doubtful but she tells you that you'll be proving yourself tomorrow first show. She tells you demzen is strictly in charge of you so if you find yourself away from them your safety is not garanteed.

What a day. Well technically night.

Let's see how tomorrow goes yeah?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A poster of stats so you guys have an idea of what's up with each character.

Demzen ?????- alive

Age: 8 sweeps

Height: 7'2

Sign: unknown

Weight: fucking heavy

Blood: land dwelling purple.

Gender: they them

Act: security and performance culling

Quadrants: ?????? 

Personality: very chill but chaotic chill. Appears chill even when absolutely pissed. Adores being relied on. Gets attached easily. Very devout and often goes to the church to pray. 

Future occupation: peace keeper

Weapon kind: macekind

Ringleader- alive

Age: 7 1/2 sweeps

Height: 4'2

Sign: unknown

Weight: roughly 147 pounds

Blood: land purple

Gender: she her

Act: announcer ring master and lusis tamer

Quadrants: none takes bucket partners when needed

Personality: firm and particular. Very cruel when things don't go right. Cold but opens up to few. Not afraid to literally whip someone into shape. Very serious. Doesn't understand fun. Very devout in her religion. Has a weird red spade crush on the future empress. Doesn't understand odd new lingo.

Future occupation: slave driver basically

Weapon kind: whipkind 

(Y/n) - alive

Age: around eight sweeps

Height 4'7

Sign: none

Weight: densely packed bones 152

Blood: red but eyes say land purple

Gender: she/them

Act: not decided

Quadrants: ????

Personality: open and generally very happy. Quick to trust but just as quick to gouge an eye out. Very chaotic but seems generally to appear high. High on life. Don't need no drugs. Very perverted but sometimes has serious innocent bean moments. Is quickly becoming devout in her new religion. Very lackadaisical about their own safety. 

Future occupation: pet

Weaponkind: ???????


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of marvus at the end. Hehehehehehe there will be much more appearances before the big even I have planned.

Your first performance. This is gonna be great. Demzen smeared the water based face paint on your face while you file your nails into points before glueing some type of metal blade nails over them. 

Seeing as your almost entirely defenseless where natural bodily defence is concerned demzen had the brilliant idea to weaponize the basic and painless things to make you more troll like. Aka the artificial claws. They called it clawkind. 

They get out some matte purple nail polish for you to use while they start filling in the designs on your face. It looks sort of looks like an otter skull. You only know this because you've seen an otter skeleton before.

Your plush lips are painted black and your eyelids painted purple with knife sharp eyeliner. She literally used a knife. 

Your outfit is a shoulderless leotard with an odd S on the right side and a deep V in the cloth going all the way to your belly button. Dance slippers grace your feet over polka dotted thigh highs that match the leotard. Elegant cuffs are on your wrists of a strange metal that matches the chain of your collars loops. The delicate leather of the collar has been treated and touched up. Your hair has been teased and groomed to name perfection.

You look like one of them except for your skin and lack of size and horns. Demzen coos over you adjusting a few of your hairs. 

"Now remember sis. Motherfucking future empress isn't the only special motherfucking watcher out there. Several big speakers and stars are here to watch the new act. Aka motherfucking you. If you do good we'll get more motherfucking sponsors and maybe guest performances. So do your motherfucking best alright my motherfucking bitchtits sis?"

You nod and sway happily. Demzen sighs and smiles petting your head. You really are a little miracle. Not once have you gotten angry or upset by ANYTHING.

Your sense of humor is crazy. They thought for sure something brown and sticky would be shit or grub chocolate. You assured them it was just a stick. Crazy.

The musical fanfare begins and demzen grins taking you up to the area above the crowd where you'll be unraveling from your aerial silks. After assuring the ringmaster you're a one person acrobatic army she insisted on testing it. This is first.

Once your buzzer goes off you drop off the ledge folding and twirling and flipping all the way down until just before reaching the end of the line which so happened to be just a breath away from a strangely attractive troll in a top hat. 

Being a showman and perhaps a bit to flirtatious for your own good you kiss his nose and wink before using the leftover momentum to swing across the rest of the crowd just out of reach. 

The male is left absolutely awestruck as he watches you do a flip and then bow to the future empress. Who seems Interested enough in you. 

Seeing as you're not impaled yet anyways.

This could only mean good things everyone's certain.

The male in the top hat pulls out a notebook almost as if in absolute rapture. His eyes never leaving your figure. He doesn know if it's red at first sight or if he's just horny but now he's lost his writer's block and your the star of his next album. The whole thing. All based on you and your performance but only he will know. 

He hopes to get a chance to see you performa again soon.


End file.
